The present invention relates to a surgical retractor holder, and more particularly, to a spring detent to keep the holder from coming off its support ring when the retractor is released.
In surgical operations on the chest or abdomen, it is customary to employ a retraction apparatus. Most, if not all, versions of the retraction apparatus are attached directly to the operating room table by means of affixation to a rail which is provided along each side of the table. By connection to one or both rails, the retraction apparatus generally provides a framework extending over the region of the patient in which the operation is to be performed. One or more retractor blades are attached to the apparatus framework, which may be a ring, and these blades are positioned in the incision and serve to hold back tissue, organs, and the like so that the surgeon may operate on the intended area. These retractors, known as self-retaining surgical retractors, contribute to the efficiency of the surgeon, and are generally sufficiently adjustable to be useful in a variety of such surgical operations. Typical variations of this type of retractor are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,572,236 2,594,086 and 2,586,488. Although the known and available self-retaining surgical retractors offer many advantages in the operating room, some deficiencies are evident as well.
Retractor blades usually include a long handle which engages a holder. The holder mounts on the apparatus framework or ring. Many holders are attached to the ring by means of a set screw or other means. Moving the holder requires unscrewing the set screw, moving the retractor and then tightening the screw. It would be desirable to have a holder which eliminated the loosening and tightening of a set screw but at the same time was securely fastened to the ring.